Just One Selfish Deed
by FairyWriting
Summary: A lonely Sparrow finds the Cheet-ur's Crypt.


Cheet-ur's Crypt.

A device made so a human life could be exchanged for the resurrection of a canine.

For all her purity and morality, the sign before Sparrow that explained its purpose tempted her in a way that no act of corruption or evil ever had. If she had come upon it at any point in her life before she had taken revenge against Lucien, she would have been appalled that such a devise existed. Now there was the unmistakable feeling of gratitude. The time that passed after sacrificing everything she wanted had changed the hero. More than she previously thought if she was considering this device.

Her faithful dog was left with a bullet in his chest after trying to protect her. Furry companion aside, her best friend had spat bitter acquisitions about the death of her father before disappearing to the north. Then the much appreciated company and knowledge of the will-user disappeared as he vanished to his homeland moments later. Even the self-absorbed pirate's company was missed after a while. His presence in Albion could have at least presented her with better challenges or attempts on her life than the bountiful bandits could. Finally, she was dismissed by the woman that had raised her to be a hero as soon as the fight against Lucien was completed, showing Sparrow that she had been nothing but a tool to her mother figure.

It left her utterly alone. There was no family to return to. Any friends she had at the gypsy camp had grown distant over the ten years she spent in the Spire. Quests kept her occupied for a short while until all that was left were simple jobs that even the most incompetent of town guards could complete. Several nights ago on the docks of Bowerstone Market, staring into the dark water while contemplating how unneeded she truly must be if the guards that once ran to her with every little problem no longer came to her, a man suddenly called out to her from an odd machine. Gordon, as he called himself, from a place that she had never heard of.

Knothole Island. A place plagued by the extremes of weather. Not only did it give her purpose for a short while, it offered her a great reward if she dared take it. She had saved thousands by choosing the resurrection of all the innocents who died working on the Spire rather than her family. While recognizing how twisted it was, she tried to convince herself that it was only fair one of them gave their life back for her sake. After all, she could not imagine herself continuing to live without a purpose or without anyone who genuinely loved her. It was not just the life of an innocent for a dog, it was the life of an innocent for a hero that would save many more lives in her lifetime. Innocent lives that no normal person could possibly hope to save. Not believing a word she told herself, she was still unable to resist the temptation.

Finding a human sacrifice proved to be all too easy, as if fate wanted her to take this path. Even standing in the middle of a circle of grave stones, she heard footsteps of someone wading through the snow towards her. Sparrow turned to see a woman standing behind her, eyes full of awestruck wonder and love. It was a look she had become accustomed to seeing on even strangers faces. Strangers who loved her deeds, her reputation, her fame, but she doubted the sincerity of the love they proclaimed to her.

Sparrow gripped the woman's shoulder kindly. "Hello…?" She gave a pause to request the islander's name.

"I-I'm Sally." Sparrow could feel the woman shake in anticipation under her hand.

"Would you do something for me, Sally?" The woman was rendered speechless at the idea that she could be of use to the mighty hero. She began nodding her head eagerly. "See that building right there? I want you to go stand in it. Just for a moment." The woman had so much trust in the hero, she didn't even question that she was being lead to a small mausoleum. Given Sparrows reputation, she had no reason to fear.

"I just…stand here?" Sally looked up at her, fear of disappointing the hero in her eyes.

"Just stand there. That's all I need you to do." She gave the woman's shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

Returning to the sign, Sparrow's eyes glanced over its words once more before turning to the lever beside it. Her thumb hesitantly glided of the top of it, brushing away the recently fallen snow, before grabbing hold of it with firm resolve. Expecting a diminishing halo or a scream from the sacrifice, she flinched as she began pulling the lever down, but nothing seemed to happen. She felt no different and the woman remained silent.

Wondering if the device had failed, she stepped toward the spot where she had left the woman. "Are you still there Sally?" Instead of a human response, a familiar bark echoed in the small building. "Is that you, boy?" A rush of sand colored fur leaped forward as Sparrow fell to her knees. "Oh, come here you." She hugged the dog to her, crying onto his fur as he gave friendly licks on her right cheek.

"How are you boy?" She leaned away from the dog, petting his fur. The dog gave a positive bark. There were no signs of injury or death on the dog. He was completely rejuvenated, perhaps even younger and healthier than before his sudden end. "Ready to do some walking?" He gave another positive bark, turning himself in a quick spin. "Good." Sparrow stood up, brushing the snows from her knees before turning to the town. " I think there might be some newly orphaned children that I need to make things up to."


End file.
